


Done You Wrong

by xavierurban



Series: A Little Bit Country [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Allusions to a past abusive relationship, M/M, Songfic, it's mostly just in michael's behavioural cues, there are technically no outright references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xavierurban/pseuds/xavierurban
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>// everytime i reach for you,</i>
  <br/>
  <i>you hold back and i’m so confused;</i>
  <br/>
  <i>how can you pull away from something so strong?</i>
  <br/>
  <i>somebody must have really done you wrong. //</i>
</p><p>A small glimpse into a lazy Saturday afternoon that Luke shares with his boyfriend, Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Done You Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics are from Done You Wrong, by Aaron Pritchett, and I claim no ownership of them. This installment of the ALBC series turned out a lot shorter than I expected it to, but it also felt done, so it is what it is, I guess. I hope you like it :)
> 
>  
> 
> **Please see tags for potential triggers.**

"What?"

Luke blinks, and a blush tints his cheeks as he meets Michael's gaze. "Hmm?" He says, so distracted by watching the afternoon sun on the other man’s skin that he hadn’t actually heard him speak and merely caught his confused expression a few moments later, instead.

"I said, 'what?'" Michael repeats softly. He shifts his stance self-consciously, and runs a hand through his already somewhat disheveled red hair. "You were staring..." He adds when Luke doesn't immediately respond.

The blond smiles slowly, and stands up, pointedly ignoring the way that Michael flinches as he does; he knows better than to be offended by it, knows it’s a learned reflex that Michael had developed long before they met. Most of all, he knows that Michael is working on it as best he can.

"You're beautiful," he explains as he walks over to his boyfriend, and his smile grows as Michael’s cheeks darken to match his hair, "I can't help staring sometimes." He wraps his arms around Michael's waist and brushes the tips of their noses together. "My beautiful boy," he murmurs, his tone verging on reverent, and it only causes Michael to blush deeper and shift in Luke's arms, almost as if he's trying to physically shy away from the compliment.

Luke's smile softens, takes on a sadder quality, and he reaches up to brush a few strands of hair away from Michael's face. "Are you ever going to believe that?" He asks, and the older man looks away as his shoulders lift in a small shrug. His smile fades, then, and Luke leans in even closer to nuzzle into the crook of Michael's neck. He presses a few kisses to the skin he finds there, grinning slightly when his boyfriend shivers. "Good thing I don't mind reminding you until you do, then."

Michael shakes his head, disbelieving, and Luke presses another kiss to his neck. He doesn't say I love you, because Michael hates that, but he wants to. Instead, he lays a trail of kisses up the older man's neck and throat, all the way to his lips, and he smiles into it when Michael tentatively kisses him back. He'll take that as a success, since Michael shies away from intimacy even on a good day.

Slowly, he walks them back towards the couch, breaking the kiss only long enough to lay down and pull Michael down on top of him, and then Luke kisses him again. Michael goes along perhaps a bit too easily, given the sudden stiffening in his shoulders, and Luke strokes his hand up and down his spine a few times. He breaks the kiss again, and nudges Michael's cheek with his nose.

"Hey," he says gently, "Just getting comfy, yeah?" He watches Michael for a few moments, until he relaxes and nods, and then responds with a wide smile. "There we go," Luke murmurs, fingertips still moving up and down his boyfriend's back. He kisses Michael's forehead before settling back and closing his eyes. "Sleep now," he says childishly, "That's what Saturdays are for, right?"

Michael doesn't protest.


End file.
